Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Typical satellite receivers are designed as one integrated unit. That is, the various tuning functions, conditional access functions and processing are all performed on the same circuit board.
For certain types of applications, an IP encapsulated bitstream is desirable. The IP bitstream is distributed to various monitors for playback. The IP solutions are typically targeted at large installations to support hundreds of simultaneous users. Such systems are typically not economical for low-end installation requiring only a modest number of receivers. Such applications include low-end commercial applications such as bars, waiting rooms and single-family homes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system that provides an IP encapsulated bitstream at a lower cost than previously known high-capacity systems.